1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to wireless communications technology, and in particular to methods for establishing a direct connection between apparatuses and systems using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A direct connection, such as Wi-Fi Direct, Wi-Fi P2P, Bluetooth, etc., enables devices to connect with each other, without requiring a wireless access point, to communicate for various operations from file transfer to Internet connectivity. The typical pairing of the devices may be set up to require the proximity of a near field communication or the providing of a QR (Quick Response) code displayed on one device, which is captured and recognized by the other device. Alternatively, a device may scan all surrounding devices capable of establishing a direct connection and provide a UI (User Interface) to help a user to determine which one of the scanned devices is to be connected. However, the typical pairing is inconvenient for the user. Thus, it is desirable to have methods for establishing a direct connection between apparatuses and systems using the same.